fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rozeluxe Meitzen
Rozeluxe Meitzen (ロゼリュクス・マイツェン, "Rozeryukusu Maitsuen"), often called Raze for short, a young mage of remarkable talent. Rozeluze is also known as the "Knight of the Looking Glass" due to his illusion-based combat style when utilizing his Magic. He spends most of his days roaming about different cities and completing various mages as an Independent Mage, as to not be held to all the same rules as Guild Mages. Despite his young age, Rozeluxe met and later married Suri Meitzen after joining Club Oz. Appearance Rozeluxe looks like a typical human in his late teenage years, much like the other young mages of Club Oz. He tends to wear a long red cloak over a hazy blue kimono. The two are tied together by a red sash strung with pearls dyed purple from being soaked in a bath of flowers. Over his shoulder one can usually find the pelt of a three-eyed Kitsune, that he managed to somehow outwit and defeat as a young adult. Around his wrists, Rozeluxe wears several layers of bandages covered by blue bracers and series of demonic orbs, that take the form of a small beads. Rozeluxe's hair is long and protrudes from the back of his head with the top half of his hair being white and the bottom half of his hair being a dark black. He also has narrow red eyes as well as an unusual set of sharp canines that seem to grow in unison with his rising emotions. This trait was noted by a stranger who passed him during a trip through town, to give Rozeluxe "an'' Oni looking face with a demonic aura capable of striking fear in even the bravest of hearts''". Throughout the streets of various cities that he visits, Rozeluxe is considered to be one of the most approachable citizens due to his carefree demeanor. Personality Raze is the type of guy that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Even those like Erza Scarlet has shown interest in Raze's battles. Unfortunately for his opponents, Rozeluxe can and more than likely will become incredibly angry when his friends are hurt or injured. However, he is also willing to sacrifice those that are important to him as he is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when he needs to get the job done. Despite his easygoing personality, Rozeluxe has shown that he has hidden talent as a skilled mage being capable of using his unique magic to take down several mages of an infamous Dark Guild that had been controlling a town. In combat situations, Rozeluxe seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can surprise his opponent later on with his true nature. At one point, Rozeluxe even told a fairly skilled mage that he was the new leader of several guilds, something that terrified the young mage enough to allow Rozeluxe to defeat him with ease. He is highly confident in his abilities, being brave enough to fight several opponents on his own, although this often gets him into trouble with his comerades in Club Oz. Rarely do taunts or verbal assaults such as those often spoken by any of his opponents faze him. Oddly enough, Rozeluxe has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in anyone's life span; at one point stating that one who does not fear or respect death is the one most in need of it. A slacker by nature, Rozeluxe maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a superior mage. When others are stressed out or in a panic, Raze usually just mutters 'everything will work out' as a way of calming the situation and those around him. He is also confident, strong and inspires courage amongst his allies, leading many to join him. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Raze can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He also has a soft spot for females and can be quite emotional at times when dealing with them, especially his new wife Suri. Above all else, Raze is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Despite being a laid-back person, Rozeluxe loves adventure and the glorious art of combat, and is incapable of stepping back from a challenge no matter how dangerous or difficult it maybe. This part of his nature oftentimes causes him to avoid taking the easy way out of a situation. Despite having a great sense of caution, he will continue as his sense of caution only makes the situation more thrilling. He has been known to smile in the faces of both danger and death, even relishing the fight more when he is able to push his body to its limits. When it comes to actual combat, Raze's confidence shine through, making smart-mouth comments and slightly arrogant exclaims. Though this is actually just a well-hidden attempt to disrupt his opponent's combative mindset. He also has a habit of having a slightly joyful tone in his voice whenever he combats a strong opponent due to wanting a challenge that will make him stronger at the end of it. The habit seems anger both his friends and foe alike, believing that he is not taking their fight seriously. Synopsis Equipment Madoukishi '(魔導騎士, "''Mage Knight"): A powerful sword passed down the Meitzen Family lineage, with the current family head wielding it in combat when they come of age. Madoukishi is sealed by a pair of Magical Chains that bind the weapon shut, regardless of the amount of strength that is used to attempt to unsheath it. In order to unsheath it, the wielder must speak aloud a single word toward the blade, resulting in one of the two chains bursting loose. To remove the last chain, the wielder must get the target to speak the same word, whether it is forced or by their own desires. In doing so, the remaining chain bursts away and the blade of Madoukishi is able to be drawn from its scabbard. Madoukishi possesses an incredibly sharp blade enhanced by vibrating Eternano particles along its edge that allow it to cleave through steel and even Dragon Bone in a single slash. Once the blade is drawn, it shines with a brilliant silver light that covers all in the immediate area. Those covered by this light are susceptible to the true ability of Madoukishi, however the ability will only truly affect Rozeluxe's target. When someone has a thought within the vicinity of Rozeluxe or others affected by Madoukishi, the thought will turn into reality. Thinking you want someone to become injured even for a moment, that person will suddenly fall into a series of events that lead to an injury. If the target suddenly believes that Rozeluxe is difficult to defeat and that they will lose the battle, then that is the outcome that will occur. Even thinking that one will gain a new strength will result in a new power emerging from within. However, in order for the opponent to use the positive benefits of Madoukishi to their advantage, they must first completely understand the working of its abilities. Even then, Rozeluxe can simply sheath the blade, resulting in the chains returning and the ability nullifying itself. Magic And Abilities '''Large Magical Energy: Rozeluxe possesses a large amount of magical energy. The magnitude of his magical energy is impressive, as it is capable of causing the earth to tremble around him, even lifting small pebbles off of the ground in a similar vein to Gravity Magic. His quantity of magical power allows him, to be capable of fighting for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued. When only a portion of it released, it is enough to crack the Earth around him. However, upon completely releasing his Magical Energy, the magnitude of his Magical Aura is enough to create a large pillar of light being able to seen from a distance away. Enhanced Strength: Raze has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of greatly injuring an opponent with his bare hands. In fact, Rozeluxe has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with a similar one of his own; even breaking the hand of the one he exchanged punches with. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands or use devastating punches to send a pulse of vibration through the opponent's body rupturing internal organs of his target. Enhanced Agility: Rozeluxe has been observed leaping great heights and distances. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned body give him a natural advantage on the field of battle as he is shown to be able to dodge reckless fire from a Magic spells. He possesses fine control over the muscles in his body, allowing him to change the trajectory of his sword slashes or even the direction his body is moving mid-jump. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rozeluxe has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Kujina Akiha, a master swordswoman in her own right. Raze has shown himself to be highly proficient in swordsmanship, as he was capable of using a borrowed sword from a stall on the side of the road in order to dispatch a group of bandits with relative ease. He will only use his swordsmanship skills when he faces off against a much tougher opponent with a drawn weapon or as a last resort due. Raze is also quite adept at blocking with his blade as he is ambidextrous and can switch off his swords from his right hand to his left and vice-versa allowing him to catch an opponent off-guard. :Samidare (五月雨, Early Summer Rain): With this sword skill, Rozeluxe positions his sword in one hand and slashes toward his opponent, however, instead of actually attacking, he instead pulls off a feint so that he intentionally misses his initial target. The true purpose of this attack is to lure the opponent into believing that they have dodged the attack while in fact the actual katana is falling to Raze's free hand so that he is able to shift his momentum into creating a genuine slash at high speeds, catching the opponent off guard and almost always successfully striking them in the process. Enhanced Eyesight: Rozeluxe's vision is increased to the point that he sees objects and phenomena around him moving at a much slower pace than they actual are. Not only this but he can also see the loopholes in the opponent's body created when blood circulates. Muscles in the body retract and cells alter, resulting in the creation of these points. These are spots which move along with the body's movements and blood flow. When one of these points are hit, even with the slightest attack, the resulting pain can prove extremely detrimental to the targeted individual. With each successful power blow to a one of these points, the affected spot will grow larger, a possible side-effect caused by blood-clotting, eventually turning the opponent's whole body into a single one of these points. Keen Intellect: Raze possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge about Magical History. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Rozeluxe is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He is a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Rozeluxe retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Hand in hand with Raze's cunning are his immediate reaction and assessment skills. He can easily find the most advantageous move for himself to make allowing for him to exploit an opponent's weakness. Rozeluxe has shown himself to be very insightful and perceptive. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents simply by witnessing several of their habits in and out of a fight. He is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows him to toy with his opponent's emotions in the midst of combat. :Cunning: Rozeluxe is a sharp person, and very cunning. He even adopts a faux persona about him when meeting strangers in order to fool any potential opponents. Raze is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his magic to confuse his opponents. He has even expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style as he has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Raze is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's magical energy level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat as well as being capable of seeing through illusions or seeing things that would not normally be discernible through normal means. Meikyō; 'An after-image magic that allows Rozeluxe to catch many opponents off-guard. This magic envelops Rozeluxe in a wispy black smoke that clouds him from his opponent's vision. He is then able to shift himself into the opponent's blind spot in order to strike swiftly and silently. While utilizing this technique, Raze has shown that attacks will phase right through him. While not yet completely under his control, Raze has been shown to be able to use this technique to protect others that are in a close proximity to him, demonstrated when he protected Yuuma from one of Sango's wayward attacks. The smoke-like vapors produced by this technique has a debilitating effect on those that Raze does not consider his ally. 'Enemies' caught in the wispy smoke will begin feeling a tranquil effect on their body, effectively causing their bodily functions to begin slowing. There is no known way to avoid this effect upon this technique's activation as the smoke will continue to exude from Rozeluxe's body, giving him an almost impenetrable defense. Spells 'Meikyō: Kaen (明鏡止水, Soul Water: Flame): By flowing his magical energy across his blades as though it were a liquid, Raze is able to conjure white flames to proceed to burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly extinguish low-level Fire Magic spells almost instantly. By causing this flaming energy to gain a "ripple" effect, Rozeluxe is able to cause this magic to continue to grow in strength, although in doing so he will rapidly drain his own energy reserves. Glassy Mirror World Glassy Mirror World enables Rozeluxe to create, shape and manipulate glass, an amorphous (non-crystalline) solid material that exhibits a glass transition, which is the reversible transition in amorphous materials (or in amorphous regions within semi-crystalline materials) from a hard and relatively brittle state into a molten or rubber-like state. Rozeluxe is also able to shatter and reshape pre-existing glass, subsequently moving it via a form of telekinesis which is actually induced by his Magical Aura, although he can only affect glass that is present in the same room as him. In addition, Rozeluxe is also capable of using his magical energy in order to take fragments and glass and weld them together, coating them in Eternano to form mirrors of a sort. If one of these mirrors are destroyed, the damage dealt is reflected back, dealing double the damage to the attacker. Right now, Raze is capable of manipulating reflections, by controlling and using these mirrors, which are reflective surfaces that can be used to reflect or redirect attacks. He is even capable of turning the reflections into real objects or beings, turn mirrors into prisons, storage-places or dimensions of his own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on. Spells Flowing Reflection (流れ反射, "Nagare Hansha"): Rozeluxe's most basic spell when utilizing his Magic. Flowing Reflection allows Raze to phase through any reflective surface with a simple touch and then appear in another surface. This ability is mostly used for espionage, escaping attacks, or for a way to get close to the enemy. With his Glassy Mirror World allowing Raze to create mirrors and other reflective objects, there is a multitude of opportunities for Rozeluxe to utilize this spell in the field of battle as well. *'Looking Glass' (鏡, "Kagami"): The spell that gained him the moniker "Knight of the Looking Glass". This spell allows Rozeluxe to utilize reflections in order to create a countless number of clones, like the infinite reflections between two opposing mirrors, possessing similar abilities and skills as the original. These clones are able to attack a foe with completely physical strikes and can even utilize spells of Glass Mirror World on their own. When struck with sufficient force, these clones will shatter into glass shards that can be used in other spells as well. This spell is the basis of Rozeluxe's fighting style as he fights mainly based on clones and illusions, allowing him to fool his foes into exhaustion and subsequently their own defeat. His skill in utilizing this spell has developed to the point where he is able to activate it at a moment's notice, often fooling foes into believing the original is still standing in front of them. This spell coupled with Meikyō more often than not, leaves the opponent in a state of madness and frustration which leads to mishaps in their battle performance which Raze will gladly take advantage of. Form Scattered Dragon (形成散乱竜, "Keisei Sanran Ryū"): Utilizing the pieces of glass that have been shattered through the usage of other spells or by an opponent's attack, Rozeluxe is able to collect them into the form of a large transparent dragon-like creature. Being made from nearly thousands of pieces of broken glass, the dragon possesses a multitude of razor-sharp edges, capable of slicing through an opponent with even a simple brush of the skin. Should the opponent attack the dragon recklessly, the same principle as the base magic applies--in which the attacker receives twice the amount of damage reflected back at them in the process. Even when the glass making up its form is broken, the dragon simply grows in strength as Raze is able to simply add the broken glass back to large mass. The form can evn be reshaped at will in order to form new limbs as to better adapt to any given situation in a battle, allowing him access to a very versatile attack. Rozeluxe is free to manipulate the direction and speed of this spell, even riding on top of its head as a form of transportation. Mirror Flower, Water Moon (鏡花水月, "Kyouka Suigetsu"): If Rozeluxe cannot block or evade an opponent's spell, he will summon a series of mirrors to appear around his position. These mirrors are enveloped in Raze's Magical Aura, so when it comes in contact with the opponent's spell, the mirror creates an exact replica of the attack, but it is now covered in a layer of Raze's own Magical Aura. This allows the mirror attack to overcome the original due to a boost in strength, as well as attack the opponent. *'Man in the Mirror' (鏡の中の男, "Kagami no Naka no Otoko"): If the opponent is close enough, Rozeluxe is able to trap them in the reflection of a mirror. Once this spell is activated, only the individual that Raze is targeting is capable of seeing or even sensing his location, even if there others are looking directly at the mirror being used for this spell. Simply breaking the mirror does not stop this spell's use as it makes the spell stronger since there are now more openings to the mirror. With each mirror or shard of a mirror being used in this spell, the more parts of an individual that can be trapped, allowing Raze to leave an opponent stranded or suspended from various angles, allowing him to torture or defeat them more efficiently. This spell can even be used to trap an opponent's spell in a mirror. Once trapped, Rozeluxe is able to release the spell from any of his created reflective surfaces, allowing him to attack an opponent at seemingly random times. Shattered Dreams (打ち砕かれた夢, "Uchikudaka Reta Yume"): One of Rozeluxe's favourite spells to utilize in battle since its usage is managed by the reaction of most opponents to shatter any of the mirrors created by his Magic. Upon activation of this spell, the broken shards of glass begin to float about his body and sharpen themselves after being coated by Raze's Magical Aura. The sharpened shards of glass begin to resemble diamond dust and can be shot at opponents like a hail of bullets or can be reshaped into larger forms and weapons. These glass weapons are reinforced with a layer of Eternano granting them much stronger durability than their standard form. However, with this spell's base shard form, these fragments can be inhaled by the opponent or absorbed through the skin if touched recklessly. Then, being diamond sharp, the shards are able to damage the internal organs of the victim, shredding them from the inside out. Behind The Scenes *Rozeluxe's appearance is based on Nura Rikuo's Night Form **The magic Meikyō is based on an ability used by the same character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Protagonist Category:Independent Mage Category:Club Oz Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User